starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Глобгор
Глобгор — король монстров, второй муж Эклипсы Баттерфляй и отец Метеоры Баттерфляй. Внешность 200px|thumb|left|Внешний вид Глобгора. Глобгор — высокий монстр с тёмно-сиреневой, а местами бордовой кожей. У него длинные уши, пара коротеньких рожков на голове, острые, белоснежные зубы. У Глобгора длинные седые волосы, которые на голове собраны в небольшой пучок. Стоит отметить также, что у монстра две пары жёлтых глаз (пара поменьше расположена ближе ко лбу). На обоих запястьях у Глобгора жёлтые браслеты, а на пальце левой руки — обручальное кольцо. Монстр может без проблем менять свой рост. 'Способности' Сила. Глобгор обладает огромной физической силой, с помощью которой он может разрушать и поднимать тяжёлые предметы. Изменение размера Глобгор относится к сайз-шифтерам, поэтому он споосбен изменять свой размер и размер свой одежды по своему желанию. Это было показано в серии «The Monster and the Queen». Отношения Эклипса Баттерфляй 200px|thumb|left|Эклипса краснеет, видя Глобгора. Так как Глобгора ни разу не показали взаимодействующим с другими героями, судить о его отношениях мы можем лишь косвенно. Так, в эпизоде «Butterfly Trap» Эклипса на суде отвечает Кубу Правды. Гекапу спрашивает подсудимую о том, действительно ли она бросила законного мужа и сбежала к монстру, и Куб проецирует это воспоминание. Когда Эклипса видит мужа-монстра, она краснеет и умиляется. Из этого можно сделать вывод, что Глобгор искренне любил жену и был к ней очень добр. Метеора Баттерфляй Неизвестно, успел ли Глобгор увидеть новорождённую Метеору до того, как был заморожен. Однако, если он любил Эклипсу, можно утверждать также, что его любовь перенеслась и на их совместного ребёнка. История Ранняя жизнь 200px|thumb|right|Эклипса сбегает от Шастакана. За 300 лет до событий мультсериала Эклипса сбежала от своего первого мужа — короля Шастакана к Глобгору. Вскоре у них родилась дочь, которую они назвали Метеорой. Когда члены Высшей Магической комиссии узнали об этом, они выследили Глобгора и Эклипсу, и Ромбулус кристаллизовал их. Метеору показали Шастакану, но он отказался принимать дочь полу-монстра. Он обратился к Святой Ольге, и та начала воспитывать Метеору как родную. Ей дали новое имя — Хэйнос, а все упоминания о ней как о дочери Эклипсы стёрли и заменили её в архивах на Фестивию. Наши дни Впервые Глобгор появляется в эпизоде «Into the Wand» на гобелене в комнате бабушки Стар. Там же принцесса читает краткую биографию его жены — Эклипсы. 200px|thumb|right|Счастливые Глобгор и Эклипса. В эпизоде «Butterfly Trap» на суде члены Магической комиссии с помощью Куба Правды допрашивают Эклипсу. Глобгор появляется как проекция Куба Правды, когда подсудимая отвечает на очередной вопрос. Эклипса вместе с дочерью, омоложенной заклинанием, отправляется на поиски Глобгора в эпизоде «Conquer». Она прибывает в Храм Монстров и начинает рушить некоторые стены. Она подходит к огромной стене, на которой нарисованы 4 жёлтых глаза, и разрушает её. За ней оказывается громадный кристалл, в котором заморожен Глобгор. На глазах Эклипсы наворачиваются слёзы — она очень счастлива снова видеть любимого мужа. Появления Второй сезон *«Into the Wand» (на гобелене) Третий сезон *«Butterfly Trap» (воспоминание Куба Правды) *«Conquer» (без реплик) Галерея Into the Wand S2E23 Star and Lil Chauncey in the Grandma Room.png S2E23 Lil Chauncey about to pee on Solaria's pedestal.png S2E23 Star Butterfly stops Lil Chauncey from peeing.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Solaria's pedestal.png S2E23 Eclipsa's Tapestry.png Baby S2E30 Portrait of Eclipsa and Glossaryck.png Butterfly Trap S3E29 Hologram of Eclipsa and her monster husband.png S3E29 Eclipsa blushing at her monster husband.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I did run off with a monster'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'could you really blame me?'.png S3E29 Eclipsa stroking her monster husband's cheek.png Conquer S3E38 Eclipsa Butterfly's tapestry left intact.png S3E38 Globgor trapped in giant block of crystal.png Monsters mining out Globgor.jpg Интересные факты *Хоть король монстров впервые и появился в середине второго сезона, его имя не было известно до конца третьего сезона. Под конец выяснилось, что мантра ("Глобгор"), которую Глоссарик произносил с серии Rest in Pudding на самом деле имя. Таким образом Глоссарик хотел предупредить всех, что Эклипса намерена найти своего мужа и освободить его. en:Globgor Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Монстры Категория:Мужчины